lost loves and betrayel
by RRjosht
Summary: was called "when marriges fail" but i thought this name sounded cooler what happens when things between monica and chandler begin to fall apart. story of betrayel and lost loveds. rubbish summary but please read an review
1. Chapter 1

**Friends story first attempt**

Story set six years after the series finale.

**Chapter 1**

**Chandlers POV**

As the rain gently fell on the window Chandler turned to look at his sleeping wife she looked so peaceful yet he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

She had been distant lately and was often late home from work or just seemed to go out for hours and return tired and not in the mood for conversation, he felt like he was losing her and despite his best attempts at romantic meals and expensive gifts she didn't seem interested in talking or trying to fix what was left of their slowly fading relationship.

Chandler rolled over away from Monica and looked at the picture of his two beautiful children, Jack and Erica it was coming up to their sixth birthday and as much as he wanted it to be there best birthday ever he had a feeling that it might just be the tipping point and the moment that might just make or break his marriage. He closed his eyes and fell into a light troubled sleep.

The next morning he awoke to the dull beep of the cheep alarm clock. he decided he would confront Monica as to what was going on and as he tried to gather his thoughts he realised that Monica was not lying next to him and left to make breakfast without so much as a "good morning"

Putting on his robe and walking downstairs to there always perfectly clean kitchen, Chandler tried to feel positive and walked in and said "good morning my beautiful wife and how are you this morning?"

Without even looking up from making Jack and Erica's breakfast she replied "fine" and continued making bacon, frying eggs and buttering toast.

Hoping that the reason he got such a blunt answer from his wife was that she was busy and he decided that he would try again after the Bing household morning routine had died down a bit.

He tried several times again that morning to try and get Monica to open up to him and just plain try to make some kind of conversation but all he received in return was being ignored and the occasional sounding grunt to which Chandler took as she was getting annoyed and should probably back off a bit and just hope to himself that eventually she would feel ready to tell him what was going on.

That morning it was his turn to take the kids to school, it wasn't a long drive to St marks elementary school but Chandler quickly became lost in his own thoughts only to be interrupted by Jack asking "daddy why is mummy so sad?"

As Chandler turned and saw his sons big blue eyes looking up at him he began to see himself in his sons eyes as he remembered so clearly seeing his parents' marriage fall apart that he became so determined to not let anything destroy his marriage so that his kids wouldn't have be put through the same pain that he had felt it "I'm not sure Jacky but I promise ill find out what is and make mummy happy again" he said with a slight grin etched across his face

"you pinky promise mummy will be happy soon?" asked Erica who even though was biologically his and Monica's child he could swear she was as she reminded him of her so much that he could never ever let her down.

"Of course" replied Chandler deciding at that moment he was going to make things right even if that meant going to her restaurant and asking or even marriage counselling whatever it took he knew that he could and would save his marriage.

As he pulled up in his dark blue Skoda he had all sorts of ideas rushing through his head as to what to say and how he was going to do this. Out of force of habit he picked up his phone and stared blankly at it before deciding to ring his old best friend Joey Tribbiani it had been about six months since they last spoke as when he moved to LA and chandler had his own family they sort of lost contact but he knew Joey would be there to talk to him at this moment and help motivate him to get his old wife back. Pressing the call button he waited oddly nervously for his friend to pick but after several rings and no answer he left a message for him to call him back and hung up the phone. Getting out of the car he walked like a man on a mission the staff at the restaurant knew him as the Head chefs husband so he wasn't stopped as he opened the door to the kitchen and then he saw it...

_Top of Form_

_Bottom of Form_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey sorry this chapters short but its quite important to the rest of my story. please read and review and any ideas that you have on how i could improve the story or my style of writing don't hesitate to tell me.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Chandlers POV**

_Getting out of the car he walked like a man on a mission the staff at the restaurant knew him as the Head chefs husband so he wasn't stopped as he opened the door to the kitchen and then he saw it... _

His worst nightmare was being realised he felt like he was falling, like he was trapped unable to move, he just stood frozen to the floor still with one hand on the door mouth wide open. Who knew how long he stood there it could have been five seconds or five hours, he didn't no all that was clear to him now was that he could see him "best Friend" Joey entwined in a passionate kiss with none other than his beloved wife Monica Geller-Bing.

He had to get out of there without thinking about anything other getting away he turned and ran, out of the restaurant past his car just running away from what he had seen in just hope that it was all a horrible dream that if he kept going he would wake up at home with his wife and none of this would have happened.

Out of breath and not caring who saw him he eventually collapsed on a bench in central park and sobbed the pain of seeing Monica with another man and not just any other man his friend, his best friend, the guy he looked up to and had been so supportive when it came to things between him and the woman he had hoped to spend the rest of his life with. He felt betrayed and let down and like his marriage had fallen past the point of repair.

"Chandler?"

He recognised that voice and slowly lifted his head trying to wipe away the tears, he saw that it was his friend and old college roommate Ross Geller except he seemed different he seemed older admittedly Chandler hadn't seen or spoken to him in about three years the last time they spoke was at a Geller Christmas which nobody wanted to think about.

"hey buddy" replied chandler weakly smiling at his old friend

"what's up man why u sat here all by yourself?" asked Ross with genuine concern in his voice.

"i think my marriage is over" replied chandler collapsing in tears

"look lets go get a coffee and then we can catch up that sound good?"

He smiled weakly as he was lead into the familiar warmth of central perk

_**So what do you think?**_

_Top of Form_

_Bottom of Form_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while been busy but the bank holiday weekend has actually given me some time to work on this story _

**Monica's POV**

She knew it was wrong but it made her feel better than she had for months, if it had happened years ago then she would have felt much worse than she did now but things had changed her and chandler weren't the same as they used to be, they had grown apart and often found themselves with nothing at all to say to each other.

That night she drove home alone Joey had left little after she had finished cooking the lunch menu it had felt good to see him even if it did make her feel guilty at tearing her family apart. She engrossed in her thoughts barely noticing were she was going just taking the route home that she had done hundreds of times before. When they had moved to Westchester Monica had got a job closer to their new home as when jack and Erica had been born she had promised herself that she would be the best mum possible and to her that meant picking up and driving her kids to school as often as she could.

Pulling in to the driveway she saw that chandlers car was in the driveway and the house was almost in complete darkness. As she stepped in to the hall she saw a living room lamp on and could hear the sound of muffled sobs that she recognised as chandler, stepping in he looked up tears streaming down his cheeks with a look of hurt in his eyes. They locked eyes for who knows how long but neither could gather the courage to speak.

After some time Monica couldn't bear to see him like this, shifted uncomfortably and broke their gaze and stared sadly as her shoes it took her a couple minutes but she finally asked "you know don't you?"

"i just need to know why?" replied a very shaky voiced chandler

"i am so sorry i never meant for you to find out" said Monica as she moved closer to the sofa were chandler sat curled up like a scared child, but as she got within touching distance of her husband he jumped away to his feet

Running his hands through his short brown hair he paced around the room a couple of times before saying "I've taken the kids to Ross and Rachel's and i think we're going to stay with them for a little bit, I'll call you tomorrow"

"no please you ca.."

"No Monica I've made my decision. Goodbye" through a fresh batch of tears he turned away walked out the door and drove away into the night.

She stood there completely stunned; there were no words to describe how bad she felt. It had finally happened for months her and chandlers relationship had been rocky and teetering on the edge of failure and she had complained to Joey and whoever else that would listen that it was all his fault that things weren't working but it was now she realised it was her, it was all her fault that her and her family's world was falling apart at the seams.

**Chandlers POV**

The rain had started almost as soon as he had left his house it pattered slowly against the car window the entire time he drove back into New York he felt bad leaving Monica the way he had but the more he thought about it the more it became clear it was the right decision as it gave them both the space they needed to think about whether or not this marriage was what they both really wanted.

By the time he arrived at the apartment that they had all at some point lived at and after Monica and chandler had moved to Westchester Ross and Rachel had decided to move in, it was nearing 10oclock and he was tired and feeling empty inside.

He opened the door and before he had barley set foot in the apartment he was being hugged by Rachel it felt nice and was good to be reunited with his friend even if it was only in these circumstances that they ever came together anymore.

As Rachel let go he began to well up again "I can't lose her Rach, I think it would actually kill me" almost pleading for help she looked over to Ross who up until now had been silently standing in the kitchen.

"whatever happens buddy i promise that we will help you through it no matter what it takes" he tried to give Chandler a reassuring smile but he couldn't manage it he was too full of emotions right now, he felt sorry for chandler, ashamed that Monica had done that and angry at how Joey had betrayed his friend in the way he had.

After a teary eyed evening of wine reminiscing and trying to figure out what should be their next move, chandler kept getting up and checking up on Jack and Erica who were sleeping quietly in Emma's bedroom he didn't no why he kept doing it its just they were all he had left and he became paranoid that if he left them for too long they would turn against him too and that was what scared him more than anything that happened between him and Monica, his kids were the most important thing in his world and he promised himself there and then that he would go to the ends of the earth to keep his children in his custody.

_Well what do you think? Please review..._


End file.
